Użytkownik:1-ek/Opowiadanie/Neo Quest
Le opowiadanie! Obecny status: Herp derp derp rozdział II Rozdział I - Cisza przed burzą Słychać kroki. Kroki osoby która biegnie. Słychać gałąź pękającą pod naciskiem nóg. Po chwili widać kontury postaci i jej Pokémona. Biegną przez las, by po chwili się zatrzymać. Postać rozgląda się dookoła, widząc głównie drzewa. Jej uwagę przykuwa niewielkich rozmiarów jezioro pośrodku lasu. - Wygląda to na dobre miejsce na postój. Co o tym myślisz, Sewaddle? Sewaddle odparł z wielkim entuzjazmem. Minęło dość sporo czasu od ostatniego postoju, i zaczął odczuwać pragnienie, a jego trener - w pewnym stopniu i zmęczenie. Podchodzi do brzegu i "bierze" do ręki garść wody. - Hmm... - wypija wodę z ręki - Czysta, nietknięta przez cywilizację, pitna woda z jeziora... Czyli dobre miejsce na postój. Ciekawe jak długo tu już jesteśmy... Postać siada na brzegu jeziora, zaś jej Pokémon zaczyna pić wodę z jeziora. Zaczyna się rozglądać dookoła, tym razem bardziej uważnie. Na najwyższych gałęziach drzew widać śpiące Hoothooty, schodząc w dół można zauważyć zwisające z gałęzi Pineco, latające dookoła Pidove, Budewa krążące bez celu, a po drugiej stronie jeziora, stado Deerlingów prowadzone przez Sawsbucka. Las wydaje się być mieszany, gdyż są tu zarówno drzewa liściaste typu dąb czy klon, jak i iglaste typu sosna czy świerk. Jest też bujna trawa kołysana przez wiatr, lekko szumiące liście... a także parę Joltików wśród trawy. Te Pokémony są niezwykle małe i trudne do spostrzeżenia. W jezioru także znajduje się środowisko. Krystalicznie przejrzyste jezioro ujawnia wiele Basculinów, szkółkę Finneonów i coś co wygląda na niewyraźny obraz Clamperla leżącego na dnie jeziora. Postać patrzy w górę i widzi że na tym terenie obecnie jest częściowe zachmurzenie. Dostrzega parę burzowych chmur, możliwe iż niedługo nadejdzie burza. Postać otwiera swój plecak i sprawdza co jej zostało. W środku jest prawie pusta menzurka na wodę, kilka , 3 Oran Jagody i jedna Lum Jagoda a także notatnik na którym już zapisano pierwsze słowa. - Hmm... Powinno nam jeszcze starczyć na chwilę. - napełnia menzurkę wodą z jeziora - A nawet jeśli nie... Zawsze mogę znaleźć coś co natura mi da. Masz, zjedz onigiri. Trener podaje swojemu Pokémonowi onigiri. Ten był nadziany suszonymi owocami. Nie jest to do końca co normalnie ten Pokémon je (liście i Jagody), ale dla niego jest to jadalne i smaczne. - Widzę że pomimo wszystko czujesz się w miarę dobrze. Jeszcze trochę tu posiedzimy i wznawiamy podróż, dobra? Zostali więc jeszcze chwilę przy jezioru, po czym wyruszyli w dalszą drogę przez las. Droga była w miarę spokojna, chociaż od czasu do czasu były mniejsze trudności jak nie do końca stabilny grunt na wzgórzu, gałęzie rozprzestrzenione niczym krzewy, czy pajęczyny utkane przez Joltiki które są bardzo trudne do zauważenia. Chociaż Joltiki są znane z tkania elektrycznej pajęczyny, potrafią też tkać normalną pajęczynę jak przystało na pająka. Na szczęście Trenera, były to normalne, niegroźne pajęczyny. - Pajęczyna... Lekka i lepka, a zarazem wytrzymała na uderzenia... Natura jest zadziwiająca. Idą więc dalej ku swemu celowi, który na razie nie został poznany. Po chwili podróży, ich oczom ukazuje się jakiś rodzaj wzniesienia, a w nim, wejście do jaskini. - Hmm... - zagląda wewnątrz - Ta jaskinia zdaje się prowadzić... w dół. Przynajmniej tu na początku. Wchodzą do jaskini. Początek jest częściowo szerokim korytarzem - częściowo bo nie jest za szeroki. Na razie nie ma zbyt wiele, po drodze widać wyłącznie skalne formacje, stalagmity, stalaktyty i wiszące na nich Zubaty. W niektórych miejscach na suficie można zauważyć cieknące krople wody, które mogą wskazywać na znajdujące się w pobliżu źródło wody. Korytarz się ciągnie i ciągnie, a Zubatów nie ubywa, na nieszczęście Trenera i Sewaddle'ów. - Przynajmniej nie są agresywne, tylko irytujące... Po kolejnych chwilach męczarni, ukazuje się ulga. Bardziej otwarta przestrzeń! Jest to nadal jaskinia, ale to pomieszczenie jest szersze i większe. Na prawo widać jakiś inny korytarz, ale wydaje się być dalej zasypany kamieniami. Z przodu było wejście do niewielkiego "pokoiku" w którym znaleziono parę Niebieskich Odłamków wystających ze skał. Były trochę poluzowane, więc wzięcie ich ze sobą nie sprawiło większych problemów. Na lewo był kolejny korytarz, po chwili skręcający w prawo. Prowadził on do kolejnego pomieszczenia, tym razem z tylko jedną drogą. Pomieszczenie było trochę jak krater - droga schodziła w dół, a po drugiej stronie znowu wracała na górę. Technicznie to pomieszczenie było jakimś wgłębieniem, ponieważ to cechowała pomieszczenie ze wszystkich stron. Na dole była grupa Geodude'ów. Zauważyły postać i chyba nie są zadowolone z pobytu człowieka w tej jaskini... - Sewaddle, wiesz co robić... Sewaddle skupił się na chwilę, i zaczyna świecić zielonym światłem. Po chwili znikąd pojawiają się liście, które powalają grupę na podłoże. - Te Geodude są zbyt słabe aby stanowić zagrożenie w tym przypadku. Inne mogłyby sprawić większe problemy... Nie wiadomo jakie Pokémony żyją w tej jaskini. Po chwili krętych ścieżek, pojawia się kolejna grupa Geodude'ów. Te spotkał podobny los, chociaż jeden z nich miał taki plan żeby rzucić w Trenera i jego Pokémona kamieniami. Ten sprawiał nieco większy problem, ale ze względu na typy Pokémonów, walka nie trwała długo. Trener więc szedł na przód, idąc tak przez kilka dobrych minut, aż wreszcie ich oczom ukazało się... kolejne większe pomieszczenie. To było nieco inne - z lewej strony wypływał strumyk biegnący oczywiście na prawo. W jednym miejscu był na tyle płytki aby można było bezpiecznie przejść bez niczego. Droga po tym znowu się wiła jako wąski korytarz... Gdzieniegdzie było widać Roggenroly i Arony, jednak te nie były agresywne, w przeciwieństwie do Geodude'ów. Po chwili ścieżka zrobiła zakręt o 90 stopni, potem drugi, a następnie trzeci. Następnie droga przez dłuuugi czas szła w górę aż oczom ukazał się mały pokoik, oraz wyjście z jaskini! - ...nareszcie, wyjście z jaskini. Zaczynało się robić trochę dziwno i- Woaaah! Zobacz gdzie jesteśmy! Sewaddle popatrzył na widoki... i po chwili się cofnął. Znajdują się oni na czymś w rodzaju klifu, wysoooko nad ziemią. Z tyłu jaskinia, z lewej skały, z przodu widok na las, którego drzewa wyglądają teraz na maciupeńkie, a z prawej jest klifowa dróżka, prowadząca gdzieś w siną dal... - Hmm... - patrzy w górę - Chmury nadal takie ciemne... ale nie ma ani deszczu ani niczego. Czyżby deszcz będzie z opóźnieniem? Biorąc pod uwagę jak wysoko jesteśmy, lepiej dla nas. Wolałby żeby burza nie pojawiła się gdy my jesteśmy tak wysoko... Tak spędzają kolejną godzinę. Po jakimś czasie droga obniża się na mniej więcej normalny poziom. A potem? - Kolejny klif? I ja mam z niego zeskoczyć? No cóż, nie jest to tak wysoko jak wcześniej ale... - patrzy w dół, po czym zastanawia się na chwilę - A niech to. Raz kozie śmierć. GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO! ....... - Auć... Chyba jestem cały... Nie licząc tego że trochę się ubrudziłem, ale to nie jest tak ważne. A ty Sewaddle, jesteś cały? Sewaddle, chociaż ubrudzony, ma się w miarę dobrze. Trener rozgląda się dookoła. - Hmm... Wygląda na to... że chyba dotarliśmy do celu. Trochę bolesnym skrótem, ale jednak cali. Łup! W okolicy zadudniało grzmotem a po chwili zaczęło padać. - Wow! ...Oczywiście... burza nie miała lepszego czas by się zacząć... Rozdział II - Początki Podróży! Szkoła Trenerów i nieznane miasteczko! - Miasto jest... w tym kierunku. Raczej trudno o nawigację bez mapy ale... mapy nie mamy. To nie powinno jednak potrwać zbyt długo. - powiedział Trener. Trener przechodzi więc przez bramę prowadzącą do miasta, nie zwracając na razie uwagi na elektroniczny ekran w środku. - Hmm... Najlepszy miejscem do szukania pomocy będzie prawdopodobnie... Centrum Pokémon. W końcu jest to jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Trenera, prawda? Znalezienie Centrum Pokémon nie trwało zbyt długo. Budynek znajdował się w nieznacznej odległości od bramy - ponadto trudno pomylić ten budynek, jego wygląd jest bardzo charakterystyczny. Centrum Pokémon jest budynek średnich rozmiarów, zwykle dwupiętrowym. Na poziomach obu pięter widać ściany ze wzmocnionego szkła, dzięki czemu z zewnątrz widać wnętrze i vice versa. Pomiędzy piętrami jest bardziej solidny materiał widoczny jako czerwony pas; czerwony jest też dach budynku i "daszek" nad wejściem. Na 2 piętrze i na drzwiach wejściowych widać stylizowanego Poké Balla, co jeszcze bardziej mówi że to jest Centrum Pokémon. Trener wchodzi do środka ze swoim Sewaddle'm. W środku widać drugie piętro, na które prowadzą schody. Z lewej widać stół oraz krzesła i maszynę z napojami. Z prawej ladę a za nią jakieś 2 osoby. Z przodu widać kolejną ladę a za nią... oczywiście Siostrę Joy. - Hmm... Po lewej jest maszyna... Możliwe że jest to ta maszynna... Tej którzy każdy Trener Pokémonów używa. Poźniej się dowiem do czego konkretnie służy. No cóż, na razie pozostaje zapytać się Siostry Joy... Chyba tak się nazywa. Trener spokojnym krokiem podchodzi do Siostry Joy. Ta oczywiście się go pyta... - Dzień dobry, w czym mogę służyć? - Co ja tego chciałem...? A no tak... Chciałbym zapisać się do Ligi... Jak się ten region nazywa? Jestem tu po raz pierwszy... Właściwie to po raz pierwszy w ogóle będę się rejestrował. Tak się złożyło że akurat w regionie który ledwo znam... - Znajdujesz się w regionie o nazwie Unova. Rozumiem więc że ten Sewaddle nie jest do końca twoim Pokémonem? - Oficjalnie nie jest, chociaż się trochę do mnie przywiązał, więc prawdopodobnie zostanie. Ale najpierw muszę się zapisać do Ligi tej... Unovy. - W tej sprawie najlepiej by porozmawiać z Liderem naszej Sali. Obecnie nie ma go w mieście, powinien za jakiś czas wrócić. W międzyczasie mógłbyś odwiedzić pobliskie miasteczko lub naszą Szkołę Trenerów w której możesz dowiedzieć się rzeczy które na pewno ci się przydadzą. Szkoła znajduje się niedaleko Centrum, powinieneś ją rozróżnić po wyglądzie. Trener więc wyszedł. Siostra Joy miała rację, Szkoła Trenerów była kilka minut drogi z Centrum, i wyróżniała się, prawdopodobnie z tego samego powodu co Centrum. W środku Trener znalazł kilka ciekawych lektur, które od razu zaczął wertować siedząc przy stole. Zmiany statusu Zmiany statusu można podzielić na "trwałe", trudniejsze od usunięcia i nietrwałe, których pozbycie się jest znacznie łatwiejsze. Ta książka opisuje niektóre z nich. Trwałe Wyróżniamy 5 trwałych zmian statusów, które można uleczyć za pomocą pewnych przedmiotów, chociaż dwa z nich same znikną po pewnym czasie. Ponadto, złapanie Pokémona na którego działa jedna z nich jest łatwiejsze niż gdyby jej nie miał. Poparzenie (BRN) Poparzony Pokémon świeci na czerwono co jakiś czas, wtedy poparzenie sprawia mu ból. Ponadto moc jego fizycznych ataków (takich jak Lodowy Kieł) spada o połowę. Większość ataków powodujących oparzenia jest typu Ognistego, chociaż parę z nich jest innego typu, jak np. Wrzątek który jest atakiem typu Wodnego. Poparzenie może zostać uleczone za pomocą np. Leku na poparzenie lub Rawst Jagody. Niektóre ze Zdolności wpływają na oparzenie. Np. Żaroodporność powoduje że oparzenie odbiera Pokémonowi jedynie połowę siły w porównaniu do sytuacji gdyby nie mia, zaś Odwaga powoduje że poparzenie nie zmniejsza mocy fizycznych ataków, a wręcz zwiększa ją. Pokémony typu Ognistego są bezpośrednio odporne na poparzenie. Są jednak sposoby na około by takie poparzyć. Zamrożenie (FRZ) Zamrożony Pokémon jest skuty lodem, przez co jest niezdolny do ruchu. Większość zamrażających ruchów jest typu Lodowego. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych czterech zmian, niewiele ruchów jest w stanie zamrozić Pokémona. Pokémona można odmrozić m.in. Lekiem na odmrożenie i o dziwo, Aspear Jagodą. Ponadto Pokémon może sam się odmrozić po pewnym czasie, gdy zostanie trafiony jakimkolwiek ruchem typu Ognistego. Ruchy Wrzątek, Atak Rac i Krąg Ognia mogą zostać użyte przez zamrożonego Pokémona, równocześnie odmrażając go. Pokémony typu Lodowego są odporne na zamrożenie ruchami typu Lodowego; Pokémon ze Zdolnością Magmowy Pancerz jest całkowicie uodporniony na zamrożenie. Paraliż (PRZ) Sparaliżowany Pokémon co jakiś czas jest otoczony przez elektryczność, co sygnalizuje że został czasowo całkowicie unieruchomiony. Gdy to się nie dzieje, paraliż zmniejsza jego Szybkość o 3/4. Chociaż połowa ruchów paraliżujących Pokémona jest typu Elektrycznego, aż 8 innych typów ma przynajmniej jeden ruch który potrafi spowodować paraliż. Paraliż można usunąć za pomocą np. Leku na paraliż czy Cheri Jagodą. Pokémon ze Zdolnością Gibkość jest całkowicie odporny na paraliż. Odwaga, podobnie jak w przypadku poparzenia, zwiększa Atak. Ruch Sole Trzeźwiące ma podwójną moc na sparaliżowanym Pokémonie, ale równocześnie usuwa paraliż z niego. Trucizna (PSN) Trucizna działa podobnie jak poparzenie, jednak nie wpływa na siłę ruchów a poświata jest fioletowa. Większość ruchów zatruwających Pokémona jest typu Trującego. Truciznę można usunąć m.in. za pomocą Antidotum lub Pecha Jagody. Pokémony typu Trującego i Stalowego są bezpośrednio odporne na zatrucie, nie są jednak całkowicie odporne. Przykładem takiej sytuacji tego jest ewolucja Cascoona w Dustox. Cascoon jest jedynie typem Robaczym i może zostać zatruty; gdy ewoluuje, trucizna pozostanie mimo że Dustox jest typu Robaczo/Trującego. Tak samo jak przypadku poparzenia i paraliżu, Odwaga zwiększa atak jeśli Pokémon jest zatruty. Pokémon z Odpornością jest niewrażliwy na truciznę. Istnieje odmiana tej zmiany statusu, zwana silną trucizną. Niewiele ruchów może ją spowodować i z czasem staje się coraz silniejsza. Zamiast świecić na fioletowo, u Pokémona pojawia się fioletowa "elektryczność", podobnie jak w przypadku paraliżu. Oprócz tego że z czasem staje się silniejsza, jest podobna do normalnej i dlatego sposób na jej uleczenie jest taki sam. Uśpienie (SLP) U uśpionego Pokémona zamykają się oczy, lub dzieje się inna rzecz jeśli Pokémon nie ma widocznych oczu (np. rdzeń Staryu staje się nieco ciemniejszy). Uśpiony Pokémon zwykle nie rusza się, ale budzi się po pewnym czasie. Najwięcej usypiających ruchów jest z typu Normalnego, chociaż różnica z innymi jest niewielka. Uśpiony Pokémon może zostać obudzony m.in. Ocucaczem lub Chesto Jagodą. Uśpiony Pokémon może nadal atakować za pomocą ruchu Lunatykowanie, co powoduje że Zdolność typu Odwaga nadal jest użyteczna. Pokémon ze Zdolnością Bezsenność lub Żywotny Duch nie może zostać uśpiony. Ruch Harmider powoduje że żaden Pokémon na polu bitwy nie może zasnąć podczas jego użytku, równocześnie budząc te które śpią. - Hmm... Interesując- Chwila, która godzina? Resztę zostawię sobie na później, muszę odwiedzić tamto miasteczko... mimo że na zewnątrz leje. Co ty na to, Sewaddle? Sewaddle, który siedział obok niego, dawał w znak że burza im nie groźna. W końcu nie są położeni wysoko, burza nie powinna im zagrażać. niedokończone Kategoria:Własna twórczość